


A Murder in Oxford

by sasha1600



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha1600/pseuds/sasha1600
Summary: Sometimes Lewis hates Oxford.





	A Murder in Oxford

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lindenharp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/gifts).



> With thanks to the fabulous Lindenharp, who has been prodding mercilessly at my reluctant Muse.

They are just sitting down to well-earned coffees when a child near the window starts yelling excitedly, “Mummy! Mummy! Look! There’s a murder on the pavement!”

Coffees abandoned, they rush to the door, expecting to see blood and mayhem. But the street outside is notably free from death and violence. The only excitement to be seen is a flurry of black feathers as several indignant birds flap and squawk their way from the cobbles to some nearby trees.

Hathaway smirks.

“The collective noun for a group of crows is…”

“Yes, Sergeant,” Lewis interrupts. “I know. Sometimes I hate bloody Oxford...”


End file.
